Talk:Secret Lair of the Snowmen
So, Unrepeatable? You can repeat the other dugeons. . . :Lame, indeed. 132.203.161.31 23:00, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::It is possible to repeat this dungeon quest, you may have to rezone. Also did anyone get eotn mastery points for this dungeon? you can repeat dungeon, just don't accept quest reward after completing dungeon,(yes you can get the chest and don't have to rezone!) abandon quest and you can do it again! :You don't have to abandon the quest, just accept the quest reward then rezone and take the quest again you're right! i went back and can re-do! cheers! You can also just change districts to reactivate the quest --QSECOFR 20:22, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Tip: Bring fire ele, Vekk, Sousuke, Zhed Shadowhoof, Cynn. Equip them with AoE fire Spells and then aggro the giant mobs of snowmen you meet onto the bridges, there cast Searing Flames, Fire Storm, etc... I did it :) Billyjb 07:10, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Does Koris have to live?? I got to the end and no chest Mtv22 20:50, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :It's a glitch, sucks when it happens :/ COLDshiver 20:11, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I must say that is one annoying glitch. It just happened to me. I fought through the dungeon, beat the boss, saw the ale kegs, and couldn't pass the quest because Koris was nowhere to be found. Shadowlance 20:41, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Rodgort's Invocation is great in combination with searing flames. usually it only takes one cast of each spell to take down an entire group. -Firestorm2 21:43, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Holiday Moa Did I read this correctly O.o 12.175.211.39 23:56, 31 August 2007 (CDT) err.. I belive the moas ARE tameable.. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Wintersday_Moa --Yakslappin 10:40, 1 September 2007 (CDT) I have confirmed, these are NOT Tamable. Vlatro Holy Hell That's a lotta snowmen! ... Run out of location names anet, or what... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:54, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Gold out of the Locked Chests I've been down here a bunch of times and cracked open most of the chests. Has anyone gotten a non purple item? It does happen rarely. However, as most chests are purple, the odds of you retaining a lockpick are very high. That make this an easy place to work on your "Lucky title". I have also noticed many of the purple items are max damage, require 9. Intresting skins do drop occasionally. These can of course be remodded and used an hero weapons, or sold for around 200g each. My conclusion: If you need money, these chests are not worth the cost of the lockpick. If you need points towards a title, this is an excellent area to work on it. Vlatro Difficulty Is this dungeon at all difficult? X Deity X 21:11, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Laughably easy. There are some really annoying obstacles like ice jets and fountains that slow your movement, and the snowmen are weak (but there are LOTS of them). For a competant team though, this is absolutely no challenge at all. Arshay Duskbrow 22:49, 3 September 2007 (CDT) My new favorite dungeon A great way to farm dwarf points indeed! A guildie and I took 2 MM's (yes you can make minnions out of them even though they appear to be elementals) and 2 fire eles, and it was even easier this way. Added to that, the abundance of locked chests for such a small area (I've not noticed less gold drops from the chests than any other place btw) and a chest at the end that can give candy canes (so far I've gotten rainbow, wintergreen, and peppermint)...... well this is one I'll be doing MANY times over! Jaxgreystar 12:09, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I run 3 SF Heros, Fire Hench, 2 Monk Hench, Barrage Hench and myself as an assassin. Usually get 1000-2000 points depending on bonuses and around 10-12 minutes a run. Fun indeed. To bad I am at rank 8. :( No more farming dwarf points for now. Gandorf 12:44, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah I hit lvl 8 about a week ago or so (c'mmon hard mode!). I also noticed that the snowmen don't seem to take more damage from fire. I used greater conflagration which, with the minnions should have been even more ownage (it went about the same). It maybe should also be noted that the spells the snowmen use seem to be armor ignoring also.Jaxgreystar 09:54, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Incorrect Spelling of Foe Nice that AreaNet can miss the odd name in a release - in-game Mishcievous Snowman instead of Mischievous Snowman Trivia It's name maybe also reference to Serious Sam games. I do belive that at least one secret in Serious Sam 2 was "Secret Snowman has been found!", also in Second Enconcer there was I think hidden level with santa claus, snowmans with mashineguns and comon monsters wearing crismas hats. 83.5.167.152 19:50, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Fleshy Snowmen The snowmen are fleshy creatures. :Only some. 20:25, 13 September 2007 (CDT) the only two excepts are Jack Frost and the Angry Snowman (dungeon key) Deldrimor Points I managed to make 1932 in a single run so I updated the article to show 1900 as the upper-limit of points you can make. So far my actual average is quite a bit lower at ~1300 points though. Including waiting for the chest at the end, re-zoning and trips to the merchant the average run, for myself at least, is 12 minutes. I believe that makes this dungeon average around 6500 Deldrimor points/hour; anyone think this is worth of noting in the actual article? It could at least be used to compare this dungeon to other forms of Deldrimor point farming. -arual 18:49, 18 September 2007 (CDT) - I just got 2.2k in one run. xD -Zerink, 12:34, 10 October 2007 (CDT) Fluctuating Reputation? Anyone else had issues with getting different amounts of Reputation Points from the same boss in the same mission and under the same circumstances, for no apparent reason, or not getting Reputation Point bonuses for bounties that you completed? I have been. As you can see in the screen-shot below I did the Secret Lair of the Snowmen quest/dungeon five times in a row to test out some issues I've been having, and was able to take screen shots of the bugs/glitches/inconsistencies that I encountered. In the first shot you can see that I had the Boss Bonus before I killed Freezie but did not get the bonus, and the Boss Bonus remained on me till the mission was completed, never registering his death. In the 4th shot down you'll see that I only got 150 Reputation Points from killing Freezie instead of the 200 that you normally get. No explanation as to why either. So has anyone else encountered such issues? ~ [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 04:55, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :If you look, and I might be wrong, I believe it's because you hadn't reached 150 kills before you killed Freezie, thus resulting in the lower amount.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 07:12, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::I see, then what about the bonuses that I seem to not get so often? ~ [[User:J.Kougar|' J.Kougar']] 07:32, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::As commented on the Notes section of the article, it is possible to rack up unregistered kills, unfortunately this can also apply to Frostie. Like yourself I've killed Frostie and not got anything for it, boss bonus up or not. My observation is that the boss bonus isn't generally given if there is only a few seconds between receiving the objective and actually doing the kill, but this can apply to any area and not just Frostie. I now try to deliberately kill most of the critters near Frostie before also ruining his day. StewMUK 12:37, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode Reward for completing it in hard mode is Two Snowman Summoners and then two random items from the list. (Might I also add that this would have to be the best place to farm Deldrimor points? =D) --Bigrat2 :About 5.5k Dwarven points + funny stuff as end chest drop, yay :D And it is still kinda ghey -- -- (s)talkpage 10:25, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::In my experience it's much faster to resign out after you kill the last group. Got rank 10 in about 3 hours doing this Omnidragon42 10:31, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, That's how i've been doing it. Gotten rank 10 in a little longer than that though. Bigrat2 00:52, 14 October 2007 (UTC) pious Snowman are monks just got a monk tome from them in HM 83.84.241.253 11:07, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :are you monk? Because I got assasin tome from them and I am assasin.. edit: or maybe it is just random, got monk tome with the same assasin ::i am warrior --[[User:Fox007|'Fox007''']] 13:53, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::There's a bunch of professions down there. The end boss is a monk (Friend got an elite monk tome) I've also had a lot of monk tomes and paragon tomes down there too. Omnidragon42 23:58, 13 October 2007 (UTC)